Todo irá bien
by JustDanny
Summary: Y James abre los brazos alrededor de sus amigos, y los aprieta fuerte, y sabe que, si están así, todo irá bien. Siempre. Reto con Kristy SR


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío. Lo juro. No sé quién lo metió en la maleta, en serio…**

**Notas: reto con Kristy SR. Por si alguien lo dudaba. James y Remus; ojos, letras y jueves. Creo que lo he metido todo. **

**Todo irá bien**

Y, supone, es ese el instante mismo en que se fija en él, el niño bajito y débil, enfermizo, el niño de sonrisa fácil y sombras en los ojos. Es ese el primer momento, si es que existen los primeros momentos, en que James Potter se da cuenta de la existencia de Remus Lupin, cuando lo ve sollozar de forma patética y morderse los labios, y sabe que quiere echar a correr pero que no lo hará, porque es un Gryffindor.

_No pasa nada_, dice, aunque sí que pasa. Pasa que hay un hombre lobo en Hogwarts, pasa que el mundo es cruel e intolerante y ellos tres, al fin y al cabo, son el mundo, también. Y pasa que lo que tiene delante no es el monstruo que uno espera al escuchar _licántropo_, sino un niño demasiado delgado que intenta aguantar las lágrimas y que sabe que ha perdido a sus únicos amigos.

A lo mejor es por eso que casi agradece que Peter –Peter, que es aún más pequeñajo y se asustaba de los elfos domésticos, en primero- se acerque al tembloroso Remus, y lo abrace. Es un gesto que dice que son amigos, a pesar de todo, que no le importa que le crezca pelo por todo el cuerpo, una vez al mes. Como dirá Sirius un par de horas más tarde, mientras no se vaya meando por las esquinas estará bien.

El propio James es el último en unirse al abrazo; prefiere contemplarlos desde fuera, un instante, figuras que se confunden unas con otras –ese montón de brazos y piernas que sería cómico si significara algo menos- y parecen imposibles de separar. Y piensa que, quizás, de aquí salga algo bueno. Y abre los brazos alrededor de sus amigos, y los aprieta fuerte, y sabe que, si están así, todo irá bien. Siempre.

Es una frase que se repite muchas veces, en los últimos tiempos; la piensa y la repiensa, porque no hay mucho más que hacer, en el Valle de Godric, estos días. Sólo cuidar de Harry y de Lily, bromear y fingir que todo va estupendamente, que allá afuera no llueven maldiciones, que siguen abrazados, los cuatro, como esa mañana –día después de la luna llena- de su segundo curso en Hogwarts. Que Albus Dumbledore no ha dejado escapar esa frase, esta mañana.

_Tenéis que esconderos, James. Irá a por vosotros_, dijo.

Y también _Hay un traidor en la Orden._

Y los pensamientos de James Potter tienen vida propia, parece. Hay un traidor en la Orden, y todo es tan confuso, en esta estúpida guerra, y por qué tenía que tocarles a ellos, en realidad.

Remus falta a las reuniones, de cuando en cuando. Remus, su amigo, su _hermano_, desaparece sin dejar rastro, a veces.

Supone que harán el Fidelius este jueves. Eso dicen las cartas de Sirius, siempre en clave, letras desordenadas y casi ilegibles, tan Sirius que incluso Lily sonríe, al leerlas; supone, también, que será su casi hermano el que asuma el papel de Guardián Secreto, de entre todos ellos. El mismo Dumbledore se ha ofrecido, claro, pero James no está dispuesto a confiar del todo en el viejo mago. Para eso están los amigos, al fin y al cabo, para poder apoyarte en ellos cuando no te apoyas en nada más.

Y abraza a Lily, su Lily, con esta idea. Los amigos están siempre ahí, pase lo que pase; los amigos te abrazan cuando algo duele demasiado, cuando estás asustado y tienes que llorar. Los amigos, los hermanos, los Merodeadores siempre están juntos.Y no quiere pensar en otra cosa, no quiere imaginarse que hay algo distinto, ahí fuera –_Hay un traidor en la Orden_-, y se imagina a Sirius y a Peter, y a Remus, cuando eran niños. Sin miedo, sin guerras, fundidos en un abrazo que contenía el universo, y a sí mismo, algo más lejos, mirando sólo, y sonriendo. Y abre los brazos, en su memoria, alrededor de sus amigos, y los aprieta fuerte, y sabe que, si estuvieran así, todo iría bien. Siempre.

**Daenerys Pendragon**


End file.
